School Boy Father
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: “Granger, why, why didn’t you think of protection?” Draco asked and Hermione glared at the blonde who sat on her bed.“Well I don’t know. You where there weren’t you, why didn’t you think about it?” R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. Just the plot.

Author note: Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. A new fan fiction! Well, I hope you like this. It isn't that great, or so I think. So just read and relax, and if you do like it, then please review. For I'm sure you all know how great it is to get a nice comment.

Hermione sat in the hospital wing, her fingers where folded neatly, and she had some sort of composure to her that would be unusual for this situation.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her small office with her head down and her hands whipping themselves on her white apron. Glancing up at the young teen, she nodded slightly making Hermione heave a sigh uncertainty.

This was bad; she knew that was a fact. Actually, she knew that everything that had to do with this state of affair was horrible. Why she hadn't listened to her mind instead of her heart was unknown to her. Because, if you haven't noticed, her mind was undoubtedly more sensible then the vessel which pumped her blood.

Something began fluttering in her stomach like butterflies, demented hawk sized mutant butterflies.

"I'm going to be sick."

And just like the entire week, she became sick, emptying out her stomachs content.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey whispered as she placed a delicate hand on Hermione's sleeping figure. "Miss Granger, you have a visitor." Hermione's eyes fluttered open to stare into a pair of quicksilver orbs, a scowl covering her face.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up from the cot she was resting on.

"You didn't come back to class, so I got worried." He smirked as he swept away a strand of curly hair behind her ear, and Hermione's eyes shut peacefully. She always felt so completely safe and comfortable when Draco touched her skin so simply. It was one of the reasons she fell for him, the way he was so sweet and delicate to her and no one else. But now that she thought about it, it was also the reason she was in this situation. Pulling away and clearing her throat in a professional manner, she decided to announce her predicament.

"Malfoy what are your intentions? With us, I mean." She asked and Draco stared in question. Madam Pomfrey came back towards the couple with two goblets of water and left the two alone once more.

"What do you mean Granger? We're dating, what else do you want to know?" He grabbed the goblet and took a sip, an eyebrow raised at Hermione's question.

"I want to know if I'm just some casual fuck."

Draco gagged on the water, and was sent into a coughing fit. Hermione watched patiently until the boy was calmed a cleansing spell, and decided to reply.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that? Did someone tell you that? I swear I'll kill the person who said that to you." He yelled and Hermione shook her head.

"No, listen. I was just….would you marry me?" Hermione asked and Draco began laughing at his girlfriend, not really believing what she was saying. Once Malfoy's laughter calmed down he saw Hermione glaring at him and he became still.

"Were you…serious?" He questioned and the look on Hermione's face told him so. "But Granger, we're still in the beginning of our seventh year. We couldn't possibly." Malfoy said and for the first time that day, Hermione cried. She didn't cry for herself, but she cried for Malfoy, she cried for her parents and friends, but most importantly she cried for her unborn child.

"Granger, hey…Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Draco pleaded as he began wiping the tears that fell almost constantly. Wrapping his arms around her, Draco began muttering sweet nothings to Hermione to soothe her pain. It wasn't until way after visiting hours were over did Hermione wake up from her dreamless sleep with Draco lying in bed with her.

"Draco." She muttered quietly as she nudged the boy who grunted in his sleep.

"Unng?" He questioned as a notice to tell her he was listening.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

Hermione could feel Draco spring up from the bed, and turn to her so fast, it even gave _her_ whiplash.

"Are you pulling my leg?" He asked and Hermione shook her head, turning her body towards him.

"Are you, are you laughing at me?" He questioned, for he had thought she was joshing him.

"No, I'm absolutely sure. I had the test today." She muttered as she averted her eyes. Running a hand through his blond hair Draco sighed.

"Granger, why, why didn't you think of protection?" Draco asked and Hermione glared at the blonde who sat on her bed.

"Well I don't know. You where there weren't you, why didn't you think about it?" She asked sarcastically, but Draco seemed to be oblivious to her mockery. Scratching the back of his head, he answered to the Gryffindor.

"I always thought the girls took care of that." Draco grinned nervously and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right, cause no girl has ever come up to you to tell you that she was pregnant."

"Exactly."

"You're an idiot." Hermione sighed as she rested her head back on the pillow and began to count the ceiling blocks.

"That's why you love me. Admit it Granger." He said and Hermione shut her eyes in annoyance, but her smile gave her away.

"That, and the fierce sex." Draco laughed as he fingered a strand of hair that lay limp across her face.

"That might be why we are here at the moment."

Taking Draco's hand, she knew that no matter how bad the situation was, no matter how their parents take the news, they'd be okay. Because in the end, as long as they had each other, nothing could go wrong.

"Damn Granger, to think, in a few months you'll be fat!"

Well…that is if she didn't kill him before sunrise.

Damn hormones.

Author note: Well, what did you think? Please review, love.


End file.
